The House of Del'Vair
The House of Del'Vair is an Ardougn-Asgarnian Noble family, spread across these regions and throughout the Kingdoms of Asgarnia and Kandarin. Originating from south Kandarin, and later Ardougne, their history is nothing too special. As a family, they are rather minor, but have had several exceptional members. They are not different, nor do they hold any special traits like the Greys and the Aren, except in their sometimes not so secret devotion to themselves, the Kinshra and to Zamorak They also have an age old affiliation with Hazeel. This, however, is their family secret. Current Status Currently, the Del'Vair are a noble house of the Kingdom of Anglia (now Asgarnia) and the Kingdom of Kandarin. They are sworn vassals of His Majesty, King Varis II, and Their Majesties, King Augustus and Queen Eleanor, respectively, depending on residence. Below is a list of Roleplay characters which have existed and are not mere backstory, and their current situation. Lord Kaeso Del'Vair Kaeso Del'Vair was an accomplished Kinshra leader. Kaeso was slain by the Faladian King Richard I Grosvenor, in the late Fifth Age. Kaeso begun from humble starters as an emigrant to Asgarnia from Ardougne. He joined the armies of Joseph Adalhard, and went on to distinguish himself and prove his military worth, being appointed a General of the Holy Asgarnian Military. After the fall of Holy Asgarnia, Kaeso retreated from public life. An incident occurred wherein he lost faith in the Order of Saradomin, and embraced Zamorakianism. Shortly thereafter, during a bizarre mid-life crisis, Kaeso left his family in order to conquer time under the guise of Pirate Captain Pirate, with only his trusty companion "Banana". After coming to his senses, Kaeso returned to Asgarnia and sought out the Kinshra. Kaeso rose through the ranks of the Kinshra rapidly, first serving as a Squire to Lord Alson Farady and eventually challenging the Baron himself. Kaeso was elected Baron after he and his former master, Lord Farady, pushed Atrum's abdication. However, a feud between Lords ensued, ending in Kaeso and Alson leaving the Kinshra, vowing to return. Shortly thereafter, Kaeso and Alson returned with Atrum, and restored the Kinshra. Kaeso would serve as its Lord Commander until he disappeared along with his loyalists to form the Black Regiment, which would cause turbulence throughout Asgarnia up until his death, alongside his long lost ally, Deracot, of the main Kinshra order. Lady Johanna Del'Vair Johanna was Kaeso's first, but not last, love and wife. She was always at his side, until the day he disappeared from hers, and the HAE's. She went on to rule Burthorpe in the Del'Vair name, always waiting for her husband to return. Johanna would spend a very short time as Queen of Varrock, after the city was bequeathed unto her by her long time friend, Ehrick Elderon. This reign was cut very short by Sicarius interference. She eventually moved on, finding a new love and new purpose, though received correspondence from Kaeso two days before he faked his death. She promised to bring about her own, though it is unknown whether or not she did. Prince Ormond Lansing-Del'Vair Patriarch since his father's death, until his own, Ormond Del'Vair has served as the Lord Chancellor of H.M. King Edward's Royal Presidium. He has previously been bestowed the honours of the Duchy of Sarim, thusly charged with overseeing south Asgarnia and recipient of respective benefits. He was, before his death, the Crown Prince of the Kingdom of Anglia, King Elect of Asgarnia and Prince Consort of Misthalin, having married the Queen, Elrina. He was formerly betrothed to Sarah Olivriar, daughter of Arthfael Olivriar, who was in line to inherit the minor Barony of her father. Ormond, in the past, suffered a brutal arson attack, leaving him maimed and scarred. He is forced to disguise this with a weak, magical visage, to maintain appearance. He suffered a second deadly attack, again by dissident Zamorakians, but this time it was fatal. The morning of the day where he was supposed to be announced as Asgarnia's new King, Ormond Del'Vair was found dead in the streets, his fine clothing looted and an Unholy symbol carved into his chest. The word "Apostate" was scrawled, in his blood, on a wall beside him. His known accomplishments would range from forcing the abdication of King Corvus of Anglia, in favour of King Edward, to the signing of King Caden's Treaty on behalf of the Empire of Argrevia, alongside fellow delegate Godric Grey, and His Imperial Majesty Emperor Edward. His lesser known deeds involve the assassination of Grand Duke Alexander Avael of Sarimia, and involvement in the "Raktuber Plot" which saw the turbulent Faladian General, Castigo, murdered. Except, he was killed by a bear, wasn't he? Lord Harkon Del'Vair Harkon Del'Vair grew up with Kaeso, and followed him to Asgarnia later in life. He played minor roles in the HAE, and was of no significance until very recently. At the request of his nephew, Ormond, Harkon Del'Vair was assigned as Minister Plenipoteniary to the Court of the Sunlit Hall in Kandarin, Anglia's representative to the Vekon of Kandarin. This has since been retracted and the station abolished, due to obvious reasons. He is also the Marcher Lord of Blackwood, the March north of Falador, bordering the Wilderness and Misthalin. He currently does as he wills. Harkon was previously the family drunk, but since Ormond's death he has been responsible for the family's wealth and status. He is heavily involved in the Order of the Kinshra Knights. Lady Lauren Del'Vair Lady Lauren was married to Harkon Del'Vair. She grew up in Falador and met Harkon during the time of the HAE. They fell in love and wed young, having one child - Konrad Del'Vair. Lauren has served no significant role to the Del'Vair, he main contribution being birthing Konrad and nourishing him as a child. Lauren suffered manic depression since her mother died five years ago. She left Harkon soon after Konrad came of age, and is presumed dead by her own hand. Lord Connor Finn Del'Vair Connor Del'Vair grew up in Vairton, following his elder brother, Ormond, around. He was educated at court and was taught to live to serve Ormond - and, if Ormond dies without an heir, has been educated in the basics of leading the family. He has served as Earl of Rimmington, and was thus entitled to all of its benefits. He attained this honour by the will of his Lord brother, Ormond Del'Vair, to strengthen the Del'Vair ties in Asgarnia. Since the attack on Ormond, Connor has been missing. It is presumed that he lives, as he was a competent survivalist and fighter. Hear nor tell has been had of him. Lord (Courtesy) Cassius Del'Vair Cassius received the same education as his brother Connor Finn. He serves primarily as Ormond's Aide-de-Camp and Steward. Cassius has achieved little of note, and it does not seem he ever will. He was always far from ambitious and too happy to serve - and has made the perfect follower for Ormond. Cassius has not been seen since the attack on Ormond, and due to his complacent and pathetic nature is presumed dead. Lord (Courtesy) Konrad Del'Vair Konrad is a Knight of the Kinshra. As his father is the Marcher Lord of Blackwood first, and Earl of Vairton second, Konrad is entitled to his father's subsidiary title as a courtesy title. Konrad currently serves as a Knight of the Kinshra, as his uncle did before him. He is notably one of the most zealous of the family, and is a proficient fighter. He has yet to achieve much of note, and is not a politician. He may yet follow the path of obscurity, as his father has thus far, and descend into a lasting drunken stupor. Jim needs to do things here. Noble Relations Olivriar The Del'Vair have possessed close ties to the Kandar Noble House of Olivriar, through the marriage of the Duke of Paixgrove's daughter to Ormond. From this there was a son, Kaeso the Younger, the current Patriarch, who is currently in Ardougne. Le'Gaunt Through a marriage several generations gone by, the current Del'Vair are descendants of a Del'Vair - Le'Gaunt marriage, between Robert Del'Vair and Elisé Le'Gaunt. The Del'Vair Etymology of Del'Vair "Del'Vair" is derived from an ancient tongue, specific to that of a Kandar Tribe. It literally translates to "Birthed of" or "Birthed from" (Del') "Chaos" or "Anarchy" (Vair). The Second and Third Age - Birth and Promises In the Second Age, the Del'Vair were naught but a tribe which roamed south and middle Kandarin, and later fought in the God Wars. At the beginning of the Third Age, they were approached by the mahjarrat "Hazeel". He spoke to them the words of Zamorak, and of his and Khazard's plans to dominate southern Kandarin. The men of this tribe had always dreamt of conquest and power against their "civilised" brethren, and were quick to join the Zamorakian forces of Hazeel and Khazard. The God Wars raged on, and the tribesmen of the Del'Vair went to battle across Gielinor, supplementing the ranks of Zamorak's armies, until the day came where Hazeel unleashed them and his other amassed forces on Kandarin. The Del'Vair never rose to their promised prominence, and would later abandon Hazeel in the Fourth Age, but maintained their Zamorakian faith. All they had left from this era was a single war banner, blessed to last for an eternity by Hazeel. The Fourth Age - Lost and Devolving During the Fourth Age, the Del'Vair tribe grew ever more obsolete. With the abandonment of northern Kandarin by the Elves, they, along with many others, moved to inhabit these areas, thus spreading Zamorakian influence. Nothing occurred out of the ordinary for the Sons of Anarchy during this time, it would not be until the last century of the Fourth Age that shifts would occur. During the Fourth Age, their numbers dwindled as they revolutionised, splitting into separate families. The Del'Vair name as taken by the branch of the chief at the time, Lord Rickard of the Del'Vair. Rickard saw the value in trade, which had come to blossom. He joined the scramble for the import of resources, and, using whatever influence he could hold over the other families, secured some resources in south Kandarin. Evidently, he was successful in this, and generations as a merchant family generated much wealth for the ever progressing family, which still possess its company and a scattering of resource outposts across Kandarin and Asgarnia. The Fifth Age - Through Chaos We Advance With their allegiance to Hazeel waning, and having diminished strongly, the Del'Vair forgot their duties to their former master. Though some stood by Hazeel's side and died bravely against the Carnillean led revolution, the majority of the Del'Vair sought to establish themselves in the new society. Throughout the Fifth Age, the Del'Vair solidified their position in the new Kingdom of Kandarin, their wealth rising as the Kingdom did. Circa (Date) of the Fifth Age, Robert Del'Vair, the Family's Patriarch, married Elisé Le'Gaunt, symbolising the forgiveness of the Del'Vair, or perhaps the forgetting by society of their part in Hazeel's rise, by this union with a most prominent Saradominist House. This marriage sparked the Del'Vair rise into the Noble Upper class, though they received little in the way of inheritance from the Le'Gaunt. Robert and Elisé Del'Vair had two sons, Graecus and Marius, and a daughter, Marcella. Graecus died at the age of six, making way for Marius' rise. Marius wed a local minor noble, Lady Porcia, whose family had split from the Del'Vair during the Fourth Age. Marcella never wed. This union with Porcia renewed the Zamorakian vigour of the Del'Vair, which was inherited by Marius' two sons - Kaeso and Harkon Del'Vair. Harkon would live his life in obscurity, allowing his younger brother to steer the family. Kaeso brought the Del'Vair to Asgarnia, where he aligned himself with Joseph Adalhard of Port Sarim. Harkon maintained the Kandar branch, meanwhile, though became something of a drunk. In Asgarnia, Kaeso displayed himself a military mind, commanding the forces of what would become the Holy Asgarnian Empire alongside the Emperor, and Grand Commander Raine Murphy. Soon after the Empire reached its peak, Kaeso's mind fell ill. He abandoned the Saradominist tendencies he had adopted, and forsook all he had come to possess - his wife, the army - in favour of The Kinshra Knights. Through this Order, Kaeso furthered the wealth of himself and his family. During his time as a Knight, he had three bastard son - Ormond, Connor and Cassius. Upon his appointment as a Lord of the Kinshra, Kaeso used his wealth and status to supply his sons with high end education, taking Ormond into his own estate to be tutored as his successor. During Kaeso's life, the Kinshra influenced much of Asgarnian affairs, and he would be known for the assassination of Crown Prince Thomas of the Commonwealth of Gielinor. During Kaeso's time as a prominent Kinshra figure, he formed political bonds with Richard Grosvenor of The White Knights, Varis Grey of Burthorpe and Stuart Lethbridge-Gordon, Varis' Military Commander. Together, these four united Asgarnia through the signing of The Asgarnian Accord. This was not to last forever, though, as Kaeso always was content with growing in power. He was approached by Galastus Anjou (at that time, Galastus Grey), who wished to commit regicide (at least, that's what Kaeso heard) and usurp the throne from his "father", Varis. Kaeso agreed to aid Galastus, should he be in the position. Alas, Galastus' plans fell through, and both of them lost everything - eventually, it cost Galastus his life. Kaeso's part was unknown, as was that of the Del'Vair and the Kinshra, but his lands were eventually seized by some successor Kingdom, some say the Kandar occupation, others say not until the return of the Holy Asgarnian Empire. It was around this time that Kaeso faked his death, and disappeared, as the Kinshra held out valiantly but in vain in the Kinsport Port Sarim. Towards the end of the Fifth Age, however, Kaeso remerged and broke away from the Kinshra. He formed his own brigand band, the Black Regiment, from loyalists. Towards the end of the Age, however, Kaeso rejoined with his compatriots, who were under the lead of Deracot, who still "served" Baron Atrum. Together, Deracot and Kaeso plotted to overthrow the HAE remnant and King Richard, but fell ill of Richard's cunning. Both were murdered in the courtyard of Falador's Castle, with Kaeso's trusty Ring of Life activating ten minutes after his body began to go cold. His body was transferred to his Estate, moments before Kesare Namine came to let his son, Ormond, know of his death. Ormond stepped up to the plate, bestowed with the responsibilities of the family on his father's death. For the rest of the Fifth Age, he collaborated with the Kinshra to bring about vengeance for their dead leaders, but also to further his own influence. The Sixth Age - Strength Through Chaos During this present Age, Ormond Del'Vair saw himself rise from a simple Kinshra supporting Lordling of the Northern March, the sparsely inhabited waste north of Falador, to a Marcher Lord of Anglia. During this rise, he orchestrated several Kinshra incursions in the south. His most memorable, but sadly unknown, achievement being the assassination of Grand Duke Alexander Avael of Sarimia, and the forging of the Republic of Asgarnia Kinshra puppet state. During this time, Harkon continued to be drunk, Konrad moved from Ardougne to Asgarnia to join the Kinshra, Cassius and Connor Finn followed Ormond around. Upon the "death" of King Varis, Ormond joined his lands to the Kingdom of Anglia beneath King Corvus. He was appointed Marcher Lord of Corvick, the northern march, and King's Marshal, in the hopes he could echo his father's achievements. His brother, Connor Finn, was appointed Earl of Rimmington on Ormond's request. Unfortunately for the King, discontent breeds treachery. Ormond and the Del'Vair sided with the Princes Godric Grey and Edward Aren-Grey, and the Duke Caradoc Godwin of Burthorpe, in overthrowing Corvus. In the manner of his father, Ormond penned the letter which demanded Corvus' abdication. Upon Corvus' acceptance of the demands of his nobles, Ormond managed to avoid the power struggle between Edward and Caradoc. Edward was proclaimed King, Caradoc stripped of his Duchy, and Ormond on no worse terms with either. Ormond was made Duke of Sarim, and named Harkon his successor to the March of Blackwood (formerly Corvick). Connor Finn remained Earl of Rimmington, Cassius as Ormond's steward and Konrad became Earl of Vairton (the capital town of Blackwood, founded by the Del'Vair under Kaeso's Kinshra administration) in name. Ormond rose to the position of Lord Chancellor to His Imperial Majesty's Presidium, acting as the political advocate for Argrevia abroad. His uncle, Harkon, was made a Minister Plenipotenriary without portfolio - an unassigned Diplomat, yet in a prestigious place. Together with Emperor Edward and Prince Godric, Ormond negotiated the terms of King Caden's Treaty opposite Queen Rena of Falador, General Castigo and Garth Icycia, mediated by King Caden of Misthalin. He signed this for himself, and also for Castigo, who was silenced for his belligerent behavior which resulted in the negotiations. Of course, we all know that Castigo was mauled by a bear on the way back to Falador, before being cremated and buried in a location known only to the Queen of Falador and her most trusted advisors. Currently, this needs to be updated, a lot. Heirlooms Del'Vair Medallion Del'Vair Zamorakian medallion. A pendant which has been kept close to the hearts of each Del'Vair patriarch since the Third Age, gifted to the family by the mahjarrat Hazeel, whom they served under Zamorak. Vigilius - Alexander Aerendyl's legendary sword The sword which once belonged to Alexander Aerendyl, King of here and there, overthrower of tyrants and despots, dude and stuff. Acquired by Kaeso II Del'Vair at an auction for the price of 200,000 coins. Kaaos - the runite blade. Kaaos - A runite blade which has been in the family for two generations, accumulated through wholly legitimate means by Kaeso Del'Vair. It is enchanted to cause a paralyzing and agonizing sting upon piercing skin, but this only works on the off-chance, the ruby in the hilt which held the charge having grown dull since the blade was first cursed. Duke Alexander and General Castigo's left index fingers Ormond has the unusual habit of collecting trophies of high target hits. These currently sit, preserved, on a shelf in his study. The Town of Vairton and Blackwood March The north of Asgarnia, the lands spreading north of Falador, east of Taverley Wall, west of the Misthalini-Asgarnian border and south of the Wilderness Wall, has been in the hands of the Del'Vair (and the Kinshra) since Kaeso abandoned the HAE. As central as possible, whilst keeping in mind accessibility, Kaeso had the town of Vairton made. It was at first inhabited by Kinshra and Zamorakian worshipers, but over the years became the (relatively) flourishing center of Blackwood march. Vairton itself once housed the equivalent to half the population of Port Sarim, but since the beginning of "The Bird and The Beast" its population has dwindled significantly, the town falling largely into disrepair. Family Tree The family tree is only noted through the main line, through the eldest son, up until the union between Robert Del'Vair and Elisé Le'Gaunt. Category:Families Category:Noble Category:Zamorakian Category:Kinshra Category:Asgarnia Category:Military Category:Noble House